Neverworld Reality/Nintendo World War I
Nintendo World War I is the Story Mode for Neverworld Reality, named after the Story Mode of past Neverworld games ("Nintendo Civil War" and "The Nintendo Civil War"). Nintendo World War I Prologue - Rescue Mission! The game starts with a gray Mario in a similarly gray world inflitrating Tatanga's base to save Princess Daisy, once she's found by Mario, Tatanga takes her with his spaceship and Mario chases him with his plane, "Sky Pop", until an actually colored ship pops out of a light blue portal and takes both Tatanga and Daisy with it before shooting down Mario and escaping, but Mario manages to jump into the ship before it closes the portal. Chapter 1 - Crater Mario is taken through the portal into a more colorful world which he briefly gets to see before the small ship lands inside a much bigger spaceship and Daisy is taken to the jail area, where Mario frees her along with the alien slaves who help Mario out in confronting the purple Tatanga who kidnapped both Daisy and the monochrome "past" Tatanga, who is caught by surprise by Mario in the middle of a conversation with his mysterious master, who hides behind a "protection bubble". Mario fights Tatanga who lures him into "the machine", which is where he wants to put Daisy, until she spits on his face, making him miss his shot and hit his past self, which bounces and makes both Tatangas fall into the machine, which starts mashing them together, desinfecting them, scanning them and finally taking blood samples from them before freezing them and making a clone out of them, which ends up as a deformed combination of both Tatangas which ends up overpowering both Mario and Daisy until they're saved by the slave aliens, who crash the ship's main engine and make it fall. In the middle of the ship falling, Mario and Daisy try to leave the room but are attacked by the deformed Tatanga clone until the slave aliens stop him and they give them the chance to flee, until a metal pole rips off and Daisy ends up pushing Mario out of the way, making the pole hit her and knock her unconscious. Mario tries to go back for Daisy but the room catches fire and the slave aliens take him to the escape pod, where they also see Tatanga's master escape until the Tatanga clone jumps out from the ship and hits his master's pod, redirecting it and making it go to the direction the ship is gonna crash. Once the escape pod lands in a medieval land, Mario briefly wakes up from his unconscious state to witness the ship crashing and creating a giant explosion far away, which ends being so powerful it forms a big wave which starts getting closer to the area as all the villagers start running away and Mario falls unconscious again. Mario wakes up in a small room in a hospital bed, he leaves the room and is found by Link who takes him to an interrogation room where he is told that the ship crashed in the Mushroom Kingdom and caused a big explosion, and that the explosion caused a tsunami that hit Hyrule. Mario starts breaking down but Link calms him down and asks him for help in finding the survivors of the explosion. Mario and Link explore the crater and find a few of the alien soldiers from the ship, who start attacking them until they finally manage to stop all of them and find the survivors of the crash, along with warriors from other lands who have also come to find survivors. Once all of the survivors are found, including Princess Peach in the rubble of her castle, they're all surprised by a strange creature who falls from the sky and introduces itself as "The Neverworlder", who has come from another universe to stop an evil alien villain known as "The Freakmeister", who has brainwashed and is controlling one of the lands in order to cause chaos. The Neverworlder thinks the warriors can stop him so they give them powers to make them stronger and help them track down The Freakmeister, promising eternal riches to those who manage to defeat him. Chapter 2 - Conflict A few months after the first appearance of The Neverworlder the Nintendo world has gone into a conflict between where is The Freakmeister, finally ending in a war that became known as the "Nintendo World War". Mario, Link, Peach have started a faction known as "Faction Uprising" set on tracking down The Freakmeister and stopping him in order to end the war once and for all. TBA Category:Subpages Category:Neverworld Category:Storylines